


Chisato and the confession quest

by Yuulittledemon



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mentioned Hikawa Hina, Mentioned Matsubara Kanon, Mentioned Okusaka Misaki, Mentioned Seta Kaoru, Mentioned Wakamiya Eve, Mentioned Yamato Maya, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulittledemon/pseuds/Yuulittledemon
Summary: Chisato seems to be the only one seeing (Y/N) and Aya’s obvious love, so it’s her duty to make them confess. May the bassist win this war.





	Chisato and the confession quest

Sometimes Chisato wanted to take holidays from her friends. Don’t misunderstand; she loves them with all her heart, but sometimes, she just needs a moment to get away from those idiots.

The blond bassist always had a talent to see through people’s feelings, meaning that she could tell if some of her friends _felt in love with each other_. It never happened before though, and it was _great_. No puppy eyes, no third wheeling, no ‘do you think they love me?’, nothing. Of course, life had to do this to her. She already had so many things to do, but it had to be _her_. Why was she the only one to see that Aya-chan and (Y/N)-san where _in love_?

At first, she thought that she was seeing things or over reacting. I mean, friends _can_ hold each other’s hands right? But then, things were getting more and more obvious. Some long stares from her band mate, (Y/N)-san talking more and more about her pink haired friend to her, Aya meeting them at the park every Saturday… It wasn’t a coincidence. And nobody would see it.

She tried talking about it with Kanon, but her childhood friend was already caught with her own feelings for Okusawa-san (if she remembers correctly, she’s the DJ of her band), so it was no success. She talked about it with Maya-chan, Eve-chan, and even Hina-chan, but all of them were oblivious to all of it. She even thought about asking Kaoru! Of all the people she knew! But she finally ended up getting annoyed of her dramatic personality (like always) so she declared defeat.

It was now a beautiful Saturday afternoon and Chisato was enjoying a tasteful tea at a random tea-shop and the second year was thinking of a way to get her two friends together. She had thought about it all week. If no-one would see the obvious, she was going to make it even more noticeable!

 

 

“What did I get myself into…”

 

 

“Oh? Chisato-chan!!”

 

 

If it wasn’t a good timing.

 

 

“(Y/N)-san, Aya-chan, how convenient to see you two there!”

 

 

(Y/N) was smiling as always, their outfit always the same colors and style. Aya had a cute pink hat that she remembers was a gift from Toyama-san when they saw each other the other day, she also had a beautiful beige dress with pink flowers as a design and a little dark pink hand bag. Typical date attire if you asked her.

 

 

“We usually come here after walking for hours at the park. I’m quite surprised to see you there Chisato-chan.”

 

 

“Well, I like to get some tea before visiting my family.”

 

 

It was more to get some space to think but what she said wasn’t a lie. It felt great to have some sweet beverage before hours of talking.

 

 

“Anyways, we’re going to leave you alone, have a good day!”

 

 

“You too.”

 

 

What was she doing?! She should have talked to them and make them confess! Wait, now that she was thinking, they were both too shy to just confess like that. She had to make them accidentally admit their feelings. Yeah, she was going to do that. Even if she was tired, she had to! No more puppy eyes witnessing! But she couldn’t do that now. They already had a table and were talking cheerfully plus, she had to go in ten minutes, it would be too tight to try anything.

With a sigh, Chisato puts her head in her hands. Why was she the only intelligent person in her group of friends?

 

 

 

“So you’re saying that I should go to them?”

 

 

“Exactly!”

 

 

Chisato had stars in her eyes. Aya was _finally_ going to confess. It took her days and days of suffering until she found the solution. Directly telling her friend that (Y/N)-san had a crush on her. Or more likely, hinting that they had a crush on her. She would never want to spoil all of it, it was (Y/N)-san’s mission to tell her how they felt. Oh she could already see the two of them on dates, _far away from her_.

 

 

“But…Chisato-chan, why for?”

 

 

Or maybe not.

 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

 

She asked, with a sweat drop.

 

 

“Why should I go to (Y/N) _right now_?”

 

 

“Mh…well…You see…”

 

 

“Impossible…!”

 

 

Aya looked at her as if she saw a ghost, with her left hand covering her mouth.

 

 

“Don’t tell me that you have a crush on them!”

 

 

Please can someone end her life? (She was kidding please, whoever is listening)

 

 

“Aya-chan-“

 

 

“I’m sorry Chisato-chan, but I can’t let you do that!”

 

 

The two friends’ gazes were locked, with Aya’s filled with determination and Chisato’s with awkwardness.

 

 

“I know it doesn’t seem like it _(COUGH)_ but I have developed feelings for them… I just- I love them Chisato-chan I’m so sorry… I just love their interesting and care-free personality, how they listen to me even when they’re tired, how they hold my hand for no particular reason… I’m so sorry, I wasn’t aware that you liked them too.”

 

 

“Aya-chan you’re all-“

 

 

For the second time this evening, the poor bassist was interrupted.

 

 

“Is that true?”

 

 

“(Y-Y/N)!”

 

 

“Aya-chan, do you love me?”

 

 

The two band mates turned to their right to see (Y/N) with one of their hands on their heart, steadying their breath as it seemed like they were running.

There was a silence; the only hearable thing was their different breathing.

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

“Yes, (Y/N), I love you.”

 

 

The (H/C) smiled at the two and went towards the singer of pastel palette, giving them a hug and pulling out their cell phone.

 

 

“Haha, I can’t believe that Kaoru-cchi was right! I’m sorry but I have to call her for the bet we made.”

 

 

“WHAT?!”

 

 

“Chisato-chan! Calm down!”

 

 

Why was earth against her?!

 

 

 

 

 

“So, do you love them too?”

 

 

Oh god.


End file.
